Perspective And Appreciation
by LycoX
Summary: Various thoughts and even a thank you from several of the kids in the library after witnessing Scott McCall risk his own life for them.


**Perspective and Appreciation**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and I pretty much came up with this very randomly thanks to a Tumblr post. Set the next day after the game for the first portion.**

* * *

 _Ya know… I never thought too much about McCall, even after he was made Captain of the team. I guess cause I always had other things on the mind or somethin'. But after I saw what the homie was willin' to go through to keep our asses safe last night!? S**t… That changes a lot of things man. Makes ya wonder just what all the Hell he been doin' if he thought he could actually fight that thing and not end up dead for it! I know there's been the rumors and overheard conversations and all, but sometimes ya never know what's actually real and s**t… I can't help but wonder what happened to cause him to get them red eyes and what not as that's some freaky s**t fo damn sure. But still, I wanna thank the homie as I probably wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for him… And well damn man, there he is now with Dunbar like nothin' is wrong._

Came the thoughts of one African American teenager by the name of Bradley Cooperson, number 21 of the Cyclones Lacrosse team. Thinking he might have an opportunity to try and thank McCall for saving his and everyone's asses last night, he followed the two discretely to the locker room and saw the dudes meeting up with two others. And the following conversation between the four, if slightly amusing when Dunbar insulted one of them was damned confusing for Bradley as a lot of it made no sense. But all four clearly knew more about the thing from last night then anybody else did. Shaking his head, he decided to get out of there and find the others who was with him last night and talk things out with them. _Homie seems to have some crazy s**t goin' on man… I think maybe I'll hit him up when things are much calmer._

Sydney Watson, lovely vision with long brunette hair sat could be seen sitting in her car in the school parking lot during a free period lost in thought over the events of last night. _Wow… I could hardly sleep last night after what happened at the game and in the library… I totally get that remark from Hayden Romero now right before that thing attacked. Which seriously makes me wonder how she even had a freaking clue about that thing!? Matter of fact, how is that boyfriend of her's Liam Dunbar even alive after getting hit by that thing!?_ _And then there's Scott 'Dreamy Smile' McCall_ _and the fact he took that thing on despite the fact he was clearly already hurt! I don't even know what's up with those red eyes, fangs, and claws and I should be really frightened and I am somewhat but I'm also thankful._

 _Thankful he kept me and everyone else from being killed by that thing. I guess all that talk about Werewolves and whatever else has some kind of truth to it after all that I know I've heard him and Stiles talking about. But if he's a_ _n actual honest to God_ _Werewolf, shouldn't he be more hairier or something?_ _I mean that makes sense right? At least according to what I've seen in movies and stuff… Maybe it takes concentration for that part? Which was kinda hard what with fighting that thing and all..._

She just didn't know and had so many questions going through her mind! Questions she wanted to ask Scott about but didn't want to seem rude considering he kept her and the others alive at the risk to his own life! _Questioning him would be totally rude! Thanking him though? That's more appropriate._ A part of her wouldn't mind kissing him to show her gratitude but had no desire to possibly cause trouble between him and Kira!

Decision made, she got out of her car to try and find Scott but encountered the Cyclones player Bradley Cooperson who was looking to do the same but with everyone that was with them on board. He was also quick to let her know that it seemed like Scott had some issues to deal with after over hearing a conversation in the locker room and it made the two speculate on what was said as they went to look for the others. Who were all at one of the outside tables minus Sydney's blonde best friend Chelsea as she had opted to stay home that day in fear of getting attacked by the glowy eyed creature. The group of four were all actually discussing the events from last night. "Man I don't know but that stuff was just crazy. McCall's always been kinda cool and all, especially with the fact he's always been real easy to get along with but after last night? I wouldn't wanna piss him off!" Spoke up Jerry Adkins, number 16 of the Cyclones team.

"What I wanna know is what he's been taking in order to look like that and keep fighting that thing even while already hurt?" Wondered Morgan Isley, dirty haired blonde girl in her Junior year of high school.

"Whatever it is, it kept us safe from that thing girl." Responded Jerry with several of the others nodding in agreement.

Carly Dunlap, a black haired Sophomore started to talk next. "You think that maybe McCall was somehow channeling something primal after years of study?" The girl was known to be rather deep into mythological stuff and was even an aspiring Pagan.

Which bothered her a bit if whatever he was studying from was dark in nature. "Where would he even find something like that to begin with? And is it even safe?" Wondered Tim Daniels, a Senior with short black hair.

"If done right it can be." Answered Carly.

"Ahh whatever man… All I know is, McCall protected our asses and I think we should thank him or some s**t like that."

"What, you're not curious about everything else?" Questioned Tim curiously.

"Nah man, I mean if he wants to tell us sure. But I'm not gonna bug him about any a that."

It was then that Sydney and Bradley showed up. "Oh, great that you're all here!" Cheered the girl.

 _Well, maybe not all here since Chels isn't here…_

They were greeted a bit enthusiastically by the other four as they sat down with them. "So what's up?" Jerry asked curiously.

The two looked at one another before answering and it'd be Bradley who would do so. "We was thinkin' of approachin' McCall and thankin' him for savin' our asses and wanted you guys to hopefully involved."

Sydney nodded over that. "It just seems right that we do since he could have died in that library last night!" Sad thing she is and the others would never know he already had died in there once before.

They all looked at one another and it'd be Carly who would speak up. "We were kinda thinking of doing that actually."

"Yeah and not asking any questions either." Added Tim.

"Since he's already got stuff on his plate that's probably a good idea." Agreed Bradley and the four looked curious, prompting him to explain what he meant by that.

Afterwards, the group agreed that they would wait until things seemed better for Scott to approach him. Even getting Chelsea involved once school let out for the day. It'd be about a week later when they would finally approach their fellow classmate who was also with Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski, Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant, Hayden Romero, Liam Dunbar, and Malia Tate. Leaving for them to wonder where the heck Kira Yukimura was! Though while his friends seened to be a bit cheerful, Scott himself seemed a bit unhappy and the group hoped that what they were about to do next would cheer him up! "Umm... Hi Scott." Began Sydney nervously after the others decided she would be the one to talk with him!

Startled, Scott looked at her with the others also doing the same. "Uhh hi, Sydney right?"

She gave a quick nod to his question. "Yeah, that's me."

An awkward silence went on after that until Carly nudged her. "Oh! Right, yeah there's umm… There's something we wanted to tell you." Confused, Scott looked at his friends before looking back at her.

"Tell me?"

"Yeah man." Spoke up Bradley with the others nodded.

"Oh, okay. Fire away I guess." Heck, it wasn't often he had groups of classmates coming up to him like this!

After a few encouraging comments from the others, Sydney soldiered on. "We wanted to tell you thank you."

Confused even more, Scott asked her for what. "For saving us in the library. For risking your own life to keep us safe at the cost of your own. Just... Thank you so much for helping us all to live another day. And thank you as well Liam for being willing. And if you could… Could you tell the woman with the shotgun thanks too? Which… Thank you Malia for bringing her." Responded the girl in a heartfelt tone.

This stunned the group greatly as never did they ever expect something like that to happen. "I…" Began Scott as he tried to find the words.

Carly stepped forward next. "You don't need to say anything to that Scott, we just wanted to let you know how grateful we were."

After a few more things were said by the others, they left the stunned group to get on with whatever they were needing to do for classes and the like while feeling incredibly happy for having done that. "Wow." Muttered Stiles, breaking the stunned silence.

This got the others to shake off the stunned feeling, though it was apparent Scott hadn't just yet. Clasping a hand on his best friend's shoulder, Stiles asked him if he was alright, which snapped him out of the state he was feeling. "Yeah… I think I am man. Surprised as Hell though but I think I'm alright."

"Does anyone else feel rather proud of themselves?" Questioned Malia curiously and making for Stiles to grin at her.

"Its a great feeling to have when you know you've done something really good." Spoke up Lydia knowingly and gaining several nods for it.

The group talked a bit longer before heading on their separate paths for classes and the like and one Scott McCall couldn't help but still feel a little stunned for being thanked for something he didn't think he needed to be thanked for. As he felt that anyone with his gifts would have done the right thing as well. But he couldn't deny that a part of him felt incredibly grateful to that group for thanking him for his actions. Making his heart swell up in utter happiness over it. And if he shed a tear over it? Well that was his right! Though the whole thing made him strongly wish Kira had been there with him and their friends when that moment had happened. But he hoped that he could hopefully one day in the preferably near future tell her all about it and receive one of those smiles from her that he loves so much from her as she hugs and kisses him. _I love you Kira…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was a pretty great thing to try and write considering we barely know much if anything about any of the characters I used here. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
